


Daffodils

by SparklyYuta



Series: Burn My Lungs [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Hanahaki Disease, ITS 2 AM, M/M, Nakamoto Yuta-centric, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, how to tag?, im sorry, mentioned anorexia, this is very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklyYuta/pseuds/SparklyYuta
Summary: Yuta shouldn't have fallen in love with him.





	Daffodils

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is, but it made me cry while i write it so here, take it😔😔😔

It's been 2 months since the first time Yuta had coughed up his first petal.

It keeps happening often enough to interfere with his schedule, much to Yuta’s demise.

He always ends up on the floor in front of the toilet, coughing up petals and blood whenever he seems to have free time.

All this because he just /had/ to fall in love with one of his group mates. He just /had/ to fall in love with Ten.

But honestly? He doesn't regret it in anyway. Ten is an amazing person. He's so kind and gentle with Yuta whenever they're together and even if it’s all platonic to Ten, Yuta’s more than happy to have it this way.

He hadn’t known much about this… disease he had, and he always wondered if there was a way to get rid of it, and there was, but it wouldn't end well for him.

If he got the flowers removed, he’ll lose the memories he has of Ten, and the capability to fall in love with anyone else. And he doesnt /want/ that.

Who would anyways?

Falling in love is what most people look forward to in their lives, and Yuta has always been wanting to find that special someone for him ever since he found out about what love actually was.

But now that he found that someone, he's hurting.

That's how he finds himself on the floor in front of the toilet for what seems like the third time that day, coughing out yellow petals that stained red from his blood.

He was fine earlier, and the only reason he's in the current situation is because he saw Ten hanging off the other members and not him.

His throat had begun to feel scratchy and raw and he ran off before anyone else could notice his suffering.

Once he's sure he coughed out the last petal, he lets out a weak sob as he moves to rest his back against the wall behind him.

He could feel some leftover blood stain his lips, the metallic taste stuck on his tongue, and it hurts to even try to swallow by now, his throat being so raw from all the throwing up he's done within the past week.

He's sure the members noticed his weight loss. Its happened a lot since the petals started. Whenever he wanted them to be gone faster, he would force himself to lose all contents of his stomach in hopes of getting rid of the flowers.

But it never worked, because the next day, they came /back/. And it would hurt more than before.

He's brought back to his senses by a knock on the door, and his head snaps over in time to see the knob wiggle slightly.

“Yuta hyung? You in there?” Sicheng’s voice is muffled from the other side of the door, and Yuta scrambles up to flush the toilet.

“U-um, yea-yeah i’m in here..” His voice was scratchy and rough, and he knows Sicheng noticed it.

“Hyung, are you ok?” Sicheng asks, and Yuta hears the knob wiggle more as he turns the faucet on and splashes his mouth with the water, hoping to rid his face of the blood.

He hears the door click open just as he washes away the rest of the blood and he turns his head to look at Sicheng who stood there with a worried look on his face.

“Hyung?” Sicheng says softly as he steps closer to the male. “Are you alright? You look like you were crying…”

Yuta flinches when Sicheng’s hand wipes at the tears that streaked down his cheeks.

He wraps his hand around Sicheng’s wrist and pulls it from his face, regretting it instantly as he saw the hurt look on the younger's face.

“It's just from being stressed, Sisi, don't worry about it.” Yuta says as he lets go of Sicheng’s wrist and leaves the bathroom, hoping the younger doesn't question him much more.

He rubs at his throat as he walks back out to the living area, not really surprised when he sees Jisung and Chenle playing a video game on the tv.

“When did you two get here?” Yuta says, trying his best not to let his voice crack.

Jisung momentarily looks back, “The manager brought us because we wanted to hang out with Ten hyung again, but he just left not too long ago with Taeyong hyung and Johnny hyung.”

“How about you guys hang out with me then?”  
Yuta suggests almost instantly, and both younger males look back at him, the video game now paused. “I have nothing else to do anyways, and besides, it's been awhile since i was able to hang out with you guys.”

“We don't wanna burden you, hyung, you don't need to spend time with us.” Chenle says and Yuta feels all mushy as he looks at both of them, like he always does when he's with them.

“Don't worry about being a burden, i need to get out of my own head anyways.” Yuta crosses his arms over his chest as the two younger boys share a quick glance. “Come on, how about we get ice cream?”

At the suggestion of getting some kind of sugar, both boys jumped up, now more than eager to go.

 

Yuta had just paid for his and the boys’ ice creams as they step out of the shop, and it felt nice.

He hadn't let his mind drift the entire time with the kids, and he was glad he wasn't letting his head fuck with him either.

He hadn't even had the urge to throw more flowers up within the past hour he was with them.

It felt good to be a ok again.

“Hyung, can we go to the mall to look at the video games? There's one me and Chenle hyung have been wanting for a while.” Jisung asks, not taking his eyes off his ice cream in front of him.

“Yeah sure, we can go once we’re finished with the ice creams ‘cause i do not want to pay extra just because you left sticker finger prints on the casings.” Yuta says and both the younger boys grin before continuing to eat their frozen sweets.

They finished their ice creams once they got to the mall, and after a quick trip to the restroom to wash their hands, they head to the game store.

Yuta watches as the kids look through the games, while he stays near the entrance of the store, since he didn't want to have to peek over their shoulders to see what they were getting.

It was only a minute or so of him standing there when he feels that familiar scratchy feeling at the back of his throat, making him cough slightly into his hand.

“Not now, please…” he mutters, staring at the few drops of blood on his hand. He’s quick to look around, over at the boys who were still looking for a game, before walking over.

“Um, i need to go use the restroom so,” he pauses to pull his wallet out of his pocket with the hand that didn't have spots of blood on it, “buy that game that you wanted if i'm not back by then.”

When Jisung takes his wallet, he turns and rushes out of the store, his legs carrying him to the nearest restroom as one of his hands stay clamped over his lips.

His heart was beating against his chest, so harshly that he could hear it in his ears.

He felt so scared, and he felt so much pain as another cough left him.

A petal slipped past his lips, and he feels it press against his hand as tears cloud his vision. It takes all of his strength to not let ot another cough that can worry the people passing by.

As he slips into the bathroom, his knees buckle, making him fall to the floor with a yelp, but even the pain pulsing through his knees could not overpower the scratchy and rough feeling of the petals travelling up his throat.

“Why.. i-i-i’m not even near hi-him.” Yuta struggled, managing to crawl into the nearest stall to hunch over the toilet.

The only noise in the restroom was him getting rid of the contents of his stomach, and he sobbed weakly as he sat back. He was so caught up in his head that he didn't hear the restroom door open.

He didn't know someone came in, until he felt a hand on his back, making him flinch away from the touch and turn around.

He instantly covered his mouth with his arm upon seeing a familiar face.

“J-johnny..”

“Yuta, who is it? Who did you fall for?” Johnny asks, having noticed the flowers before he got the blonde’s attention.

He kneeled down to be eye level with Yuta and he saw more tears cling to Yuta’s eyelashes before sliding down his cheeks. “I-i thought you were with Ten and Taeyong?”

“Yuta, tell me please, don't dodge my question.” Johnny says, much softer this time and Yuta averts his gaze from The worried eyes belonging to the taller male.

“T-ten… i-i fell for Ten.” Yuta sniffles weakly and he doesn't hear Johnny respond, not for a while.

“How long?”

“Two months already..” Yuta admits, a bit ashamed of himself for hiding it for so long.

“Yuta, why didn't you tell any of us?” Johnny asks, and he doesnt mean to sound stern, but he knows that how he came off when Yuta curls into himself.

“I-i’m sorry, Johnny, i-i just- i was-was scar-scared.” Yuta sobbed heavily, hands coming up to rub at his eyes. “I-i know what wou-would’ve happened if i told an-anyone, and i-i don't wa-want to get the sur-surgery.” It gets harder for Yuta to speak as more sobs leave him, blood is still dripping down his lips too as more petals start scratching at the back of his throat again.

Johnny notices this, and is quick to move Yuta back over the toilet, where he coughs out the red stained petals into the bowl.

Its like that for the next few minutes, with Johnny’s hand running down Yuta’s back in a comforting matter as he tries to cough up the last of the petals.

Johnny glances out the stall, back towards the door where he knows Taeyong and Ten were most likely waiting for him still.

He doesn't want to leave Yuta behind to suffer anymore though.

“Yuta, you should tell him-”

“No!” Yuta exclaims, but regrets it instantly once he starts coughing again, more blood slipping down his lips. “No.. i don't know if i’ll be able to handle the rejection..”

Johnny moves to stand up just as Yuta does, and he watches as the blonde flushes the toilet before walking over to the sink, turning the water on before he starts washing his face off.

“You should go back to Taeyong and Ten. I need to get back to Jisung and Chenle.” Yuta says as he turns the water off, wiping at his mouth with his sleeves.

“They're outside with Taeyong and Ten actually.” Johnny catches Yuta’s eyes in the mirror. “They were worried about you. All they said was that you went to the restroom twenty minutes ago and never returned.”

“Guess i was too busy losing all the food i ate to notice the time.”

“Is this why you're so small lately?” Johnny asks, and he notices one of Yuta’s hands press against his stomach.

“Yeah..” Yuta says quietly, before turning to face the taller male. “Let's go then, can't keep them waiting any longer.” 

Johnny nods before they both leave the restroom finally.

Yuta tries to avoid Ten’s gaze as him and Johnny walk over to the group. He still feels a slight throb in his knees from his fall earlier, and he hopes no one notices his slight limp.

“Hyung, what took you so long? We thought you left us.” Jisung says once Yuta is in earshot.

“Ah, sorry, I didn't mean to take so long.” Yuta apologizes and he lets out a slight flinch when a cold hand presses against his cheek, before his head is turned to look at the hand’s owner.

Yuta feels his heart drop when he meets Ten’s eyes. “Your eyes are red, hyung.. were you crying?”

Yuta abruptly pulls away, shocking them slightly, leaving Ten with his hand hanging in the air slightly. “No, I wasn't crying, i just rubbed my eyes a lot earlier, that's all.”

Yuta’s eyes dart between the 5 of them, and he feels his heart begin to pound again. “I-i’m gon-gonna go now.” He turns without another word, and he hopes that none of them try to follow him as his legs carry him out of the mall.

 

Yuta kept himself in his room after they got home. He didn't want anyone to see him after what happened.

He especially didn't want to deal with Johnny's questions, already knowing the taller man has a lot of them.

“I just want this to go away…” he whispers to himself, staring at the red stained petals sitting on the side of the bed that he had just coughed out.

“Want what to go away?”

Yuta jumps at the voice, abruptly turning to see who was at the door. “Sisi, i-i thought you were with the WayV members?”

“I was.. hyung why are you bleeding?” Sicheng asks, making his way over.

Yuta brings a hand up to wipe at his lips where a stray drop of blood was sliding down. “O-oh- um,” He turns to glance at the petals, moving to cover them with his hand before Sicheng’s hand grabs his wrist.

He feels tears begin to pool in the corner of his eyes for the hundredth time that day.

“Hy-hyung, you-” Sicheng nearly yells the comment, but Yuta’s hands come up to cover his mouth.

“Sisi, please, not so loud,” Yuta feels tears slide down his cheeks and he sees when Sicheng calms down from his near outburst, “i don't want everyone to know.”

He slowly pulls his hands away after a minute, plopping back down on the bed where he was before.

“Why didn't you tell me?” Sicheng asks, sitting down next to the older male.

“Cause i know you would force me to go get the surgery,” Yuta ends his comment with a sharp stare at Sicheng, though it didn't look as mean as it should have because of the tears coating his cheeks, “if i get the surgery, i won't be able to feel what i feel now ever again, Sisi.”

“But hyung, if you don't get the surgery you—”

“—Could die, i know already, and i’m willing to do that if it means i can love Te- i-i mean, this person for the rest of my life..” Yuta knows Sicheng heard his little slip up, and he hangs his head to let his hair fall over his face.

“Ten hyung?” Sicheng tilts his head, feeling a bit of pity for the blonde next to him, “hyung, he-” he stops himself from speaking, just as someone else steps into the room.

“Am i interrupting something?” Taeil’s voice startles Yuta, and Sicheng turns to look at the oldest male.

“No, we’re just talking, nothing important.” Yuta answers before Sicheng has a chance to open his mouth.

“Ok,” Taeil says with a small shrug, “come on then, dinner’s on the table.” He says before leaving the room.

Sicheng glances at Yuta before standing up and leaving the room.

Yuta follows a moment after.

 

Days pass since Sicheng and Johnny found out about his condition, and he knows everyone else is noticing his sickly state by now.

His skin had gotten more pale, his cheekbones showed more than what was considered healthy, and he wore baggier clothes than usual to hide his small frame.

He was in so much pain, so much more than he was a few days ago. His throat burned every time he tried to talk, and he tried passing it off as a sore throat, which everyone believed a bit reluctantly.

It was at the dinner table one night when Yuta’s pain grew once more.

He was sitting across from Ten and Taeyong, and he wished he hadn't noticed how close they were acting.

He wished he had ignored their stupid whispers, and the obvious way how Taeyong was resting one of his hands on Ten’s thighs.

He wished he had ignored the sneaky little kisses they'd press behind each other's ears whenever they pretended to whisper something to each other.

He felt that familiar feeling crawl up the back of his throat, and his hand clamped over his mouth just as a rather painful sounding cough left his lips, attracting everyone’s attention.

“Yuta hyung, you ok?” He hears Jaehyun ask, and he pulls his hand away from his lips enough to where he can see the near fully bloomed daffodil sitting in the palm of his head, decorated in bigger spots of blood then usual.

“I-i’m fi-” he's cut off with another violent cough, and he leans to the side so that nothing lands on the table.

The person sitting next to him, Jungwoo, stands up in a hurry – the chair falling back as he does.

“Hyung?” He practically exclaims, worry coursing through him and the other men who were now standing around the table.

Yuta doesn't raise his head, and instead stares at the near bloomed daffodils that sat on the floor, pool of blood flowing around them. “I-i’m fi-fine… i-i’m okay..” he manages, before shooting up from his seat and rushing out of the dining area, nearly knocking both Jungwoo and Doyoung down in his hurry.

It’s silent in the dining area then, all of them staring off in the direction the blonde male left.

“Who…” Jungwoo barely manages to ask the question as he looks back at the older men, unsure of how to process he situation.

It was instantaneous when Johnny and Sicheng’s heads turned in Ten’s direction, making the thai male furrow his brows.

“Me?” He asks, a finger pointing at himself as he does, “no, no way, how could he possibly be in love with me, he doesn't act like he does.”

“He isn't like you, Ten, of course he wouldn't confront his emotions about liking you the way you did with Taeyong hyung.” Sicheng says, losing the honorifics for the thai male.

Sicheng says something in chinese, making Ten gasp lightly with an offended look crossing his face, before the younger man walks off in search of his friend.

No one bothers to ask what Sicheng had said, knowing it was enough to get Ten to shut up for now.

 

Sicheng opens the door to his room, hoping to see Yuta laying on the bed, except he wasn't. His eyes widened as he walked into the room.

“Yuta hyung?” He calls out, hoping the older male was just hiding, but he knows he’s not.

His heart drops to his stomach when he sees fully bloomed daffodils sitting on the floor next to Yuta’s bed, and he's quick to grab his own coat off his bed, before leaving the room.

He goes back to the dining area just as he slips on the jacket, and the others all look at him, brows furrowed.

“Yuta hyung isn't in the room,” he hears the room gasp in worry, “he can't have gone far in his condition, so let's hurry. We need to get back to him before anything happens.”

 

It’s nearly midnight when all of them scatter around the nearby areas in duos or trios.

Mark had even called the dreamies, and Sicheng called the WayV members to help in the search as well.

All called out to him, but none ever received a response.

Some wanted to give up already, saying it was too dark and that they’ll continue looking in the morning.

Donghyuck being one of them.

“We won't be able to look in the morning!” Sicheng exclaims, cutting Donghyuck off. “Those daffodils were fully bloomed, Donghyuck! We’re wasting valuable time even thinking about giving up on searching for him.”

Sicheng was fuming, and it was obvious to all of them.

“If you don't want to help find him, then go. See if he wants you by his side when we find him.” Sicheng says through gritted teeth, before turning and walking off, with a worried Johnny and Ten following behind him.

 

He was sure Donghyuck went home with the rest of the dreamies by now, and he hopes that the rest of them are at least /trying to look for the japanese male.

“I don't understand, where would he go at this time of night..” Sicheng mutters to himself, shining his phone flashlight down the few alleys they pass before he stops in front of one, where an oddly shaped lump showed from behind a dumpster.

He can faintly make out the color of blonde hair, and he's rushing over before he realizes it. “Yuta hyung!”

He froze upon seeing the dirty and blood soaked flowers resting beside the older male’s body, blood soaked up the collar of his shirt, and his chin was covered in the same red substance as well.

“Johnny, Ten! He’s over here!” Sicheng exclaims as he kneels down, rolling Yuta over onto his back. He hears rushed footsteps running towards him, and he's already leaning down to hold his ear above Yuta’s mouth.

He feels relief wash over him when he hears soft gasps coming from between Yuta’s lips, and he pulls his phone to call for an ambulance. “Help me carry him out of here.” He says to the two males beside him, and they all lift Yuta up as much as hey could, bringing him out of the dark alley, and onto the sidewalk of the barely lit street.

 

It's a couple moments later when an ambulance comes down the street, stopping on the street in front of them.

Sicheng, Johnny and Ten are all moved away as two paramedics kneel down beside Yuta, and after a few seconds of checking him over, they bring a gurney out and lay Yuta on it, before wheeling him into the vehicle.

“Are any of you coming with?” One of the paramedics ask, and Sicheng and Johnny mod, both stepping into the back of the vehicle.

Sicheng glances back at Ten, with something similar to anger, and Ten can't respond before the doors close, and the ambulance is rolling off down the street, towards the hospital.

 

Its hours later when Ten arrives at the hospital with Jungwoo and Taeyong. Everyone else was already there, sitting in the waiting room to hear of any news about their friend's condition.

Ten notices Sicheng sitting down closest to the hospital room that Yuta must be in, and he's hesitant to walk over.

He knows he hasn't exactly been the… nicest? Person all evening, and he deserves the anger the chinese male was giving him, so he keeps his distance.

fifteen minutes of awkward silence passes, before a doctor steps out of the room, and everyone stands up at once.

“You're all here for Nakamoto Yuta, correct?” The doctor receives a chorus of hums and nods, and he sighs softly as he takes his glasses off. “He's in critical condition, and i’m afraid I can't perform the necessary surgery on him without his consent. Problem is, he won't wake up.”

“What are you saying then?” Sicheng asks, and the doctor gives the young male a pitiful glance.

“I’m sorry, but it seems like Mr. Nakamoto won't make it.”

“No,” Sicheng shakes his head, “no, he can't go out of the world like this, please, just give him the surgery, please, i know what's best for him, he needs th-”

“I’m sorry, i need /his/ consent, not his friends.” The doctor repeats, and he glances over at the other males in the room, “if it was one of you he fell in love with, i’m sure you regret not noticing sooner.” He says, before turning to step back into the room, sliding the door shut behind him.

All attention is on Ten suddenly, and he finds a chill running down his spine when he meets the empty gaze of Sicheng.

“You're the reason he's in there.”

“What- how was i supposed to know he liked me in that way?”

“If you stopped flirting around with everyone else maybe you would have noticed!” Sicheng exclaims, tears threatening to fall. “I’m about to lose one of my best friends because of how selfish you are!”

Everyone stares in shock, and Ten bites his lip slightly, unsure of what to say.

Sicheng starts speaking in chinese again, and this time the WayV members all gasp in shock along with Ten.

“Sicheng..” Kun says softly, trying to take Sicheng's attention of the Thai male.

“It isn't his fault, Sicheng. Yuta could have fallen in love with anyone, Ten happened to be the one.” He adds on, and he sees Sicheng’s fists uncurls where they were at his sides.

Its then that a sob leaves Sicheng, his hands coming up to wipe and rub at his eyes as Kun goes and wraps his arms around the younger male, running a comforting hand down his back.

“I-i do-don’t want to lose him, no-not like this.” Sicheng sobs into Kun’s shoulder, while everyone else tried to hold their tears back.

 

When morning came, Sicheng woke up in the seat he fell asleep in last night, right in front of Yuta’s door.

He didn't want to leave, not until he knows of Yuta’s full condition. It scared him, the thought of leaving his friend behind in this place.

He wanted to see Yuta’s face one last time, to hopefully get rid of the image he saw the night before, when he saw the blood decorating the japanese male’s chin.

He clenched his eyes shut to rid himself of the memory, and he sits up in his seat when he hears a door slide open.

He sees the doctor from last night, and sees a sorrowful smile on the man’s face. “I dont understand how you fell asleep right there.”

“Anything for my friend.” Sicheng replies, before his gaze slides over to the partially open door. “Is he..?”

The doctor nods. “Yes, he's still out. you can go inside if you want though, just don't cause too much noise.”

At the mention of going inside, Sicheng jumps up, and he walks in, past the doctor who slides the door behind him before walking down the hall.

Sicheng looks over at the hospital bed, where he sees Yuta’s blonde hair fanned out around his head, his lips parted slightly and letting out short gasps for air.

He was hooked up to a lot of machines, and it looked like torture, but Sicheng was just glad he was cleaned up again.

He did, however, notice the small bucket of daffodils sitting on the desk, all covered in blood.

“Even when he's out cold, hes suffering.” Sicheng says softly.

He sits down on the stool next to the bed, and he hesitates a bit, before moving his hand across the bed, intertwining it with Yuta’s own hand. “Hyung, please wake up..”

His voice is so soft, it can hardly be heard in the room. He feels his throat go dry as he watches Yuta’s motionless figure. 

“Please hyung,” his voice cracks slightly, “please, i need you here with me… who-who else is gonna bug me?” He says, trying to force a smile but it breaks as a sob leaves him.

“I need you by my side, hyung… you were one of my best friends and i-i don't want to lose you..” He says, his voice broken as more sobs leave him, and he hunches over the bed to rest his head again Yuta’s arm slightly.

He feels a slight twitch of Yuta’s fingers against his own, and he raises his head just as quick to look at their intertwined hands, before raising his gaze up to Yuta’s face.

He feels overwhelmed with relief as he sees the older’s eyes open slightly, looking around the room slightly before they lock onto his own.

“Hyung?” He says softly, and he feels his heart soar as Yuta manages the smallest of smiles.

“Hey, Sisi…” his voice is like a whisper, both strained and scratchy as he speaks, and Sicheng wishes he didn't have to suffer like this at all.

“I’m sorry,” Sicheng hears Yuta whisper, and he frowns as the smile on Yuta’s face disappears.

“For what?”

“For not telling you… maybe you would've helped me get over him..” Yuta says, moving his eyes away from Sicheng’s only for a second, before returning his gaze. “I… i wish it was you… instead of Ten…”

Sicheng blinks slightly, and Yuta’s smile returns, “i wish i had fallen in love with you, Sicheng… i guess it's a little too late for that though, huh?”

“Wait- it-it’s never too late, hyung, i already love you, i-”

“It is too late, Sisi,” Sicheng feels tears stream down his face as Yuta starts coughing into his hand, and he has to hold back a sob as another daffodil appears in his hand, fully blossomed.

“Hyung, please,” Sicheng’s voice cracks, just as Yuta urges him closer, and he moves closer, just enough for Uuta to lean up and press a kiss against his forehead.

“I may not be in love with you, Sisi, but i do love you,” Yuta says softly as Sicheng pulls back, and Sicheng’s pulse quickens when Yuta’s grip begins to loosen in his own. “I love you, Sicheng, and i’ll miss you more than you know.”

Sicheng feels more tears streak down his face as he watches Yuta’s chest slowly stop moving, as the light leaves the male’s eyes, and as his hand loosens completely in Sicheng’s hold.

All Sicheng can hear is the long beep of the monitor, before the door slides open, and he's being pushed away and outside, and he reacts without thinking.

“No! No, let go of me! He can't be dead! Please, he can't be gone!” Sicheng exclaims as the nurses pull him out of the room, and then two new pairs of hands grab at him, pulling him away. “No! Yuta hyung!”

The door slides shut, and Sicheng still struggles in the grip of the two people he hadn't checked to see.

“He cant be gone!”

“He is, Sicheng..” he stops struggling when he hears the broken yet familiar voice, and he turns his head enough to see Johnny standing there, one of his arms in his grip. His heart breaks more when he catches sight of the tears sliding down the taller male’s cheeks.

“Johnny hyung…”

“I’m sorry, Sicheng… but the doctor told us what would happen last night… he wouldn't have made it anyways…” Johnny says softly before he and Taeyong walk him away from the hospital room, going back to the others in the waiting area.

 

When they hold the funeral, everyone tried to hold back their emotions as they lowered Yuta’s casket into the ground.

Sicheng made no noise as he watched, but tears were still streaming down his cheeks nonetheless.

Everyone was beginning to leave by now, and Sicheng moved to step away from the grave, before stopping.

“hyung, let's go..” Jisung says, grabbing onto the material of Sicheng’s suit jacket.

Sicheng glances at the younger male, before sparing a quick glance up at the sky, where the sun was shining bright.

With a small smile, he moved to grab Jisung’s hand into his own, before they went to catch up to the others.

‘Take care of yourself, hyung. I love you. I hope you're watching over us.’


End file.
